


It's gotta be you (sequel to All I Wanna Do)

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: Almost a year after that night, Cosima is working as a dive instructor in the Caribbean. Will the two lovers meet again?Multi-chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my sequel to "All I Wanna Do". Because we can all use a little more Cophine in our lives!  
> If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do before reading this one :) 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!!

Almost a year later:

She woke up early, to the sound of birds singing. Opening the shutters of her small one-bedroom Caribbean home, closing her eyes she took in the scent of the ocean. 

After finishing her PhD in biology, she decided she needed a break from everything. Cosima has always been fond of oceanlife, growing up on boats. So, in need of a change in scenery, she decided to pursue  
her other big passion; scubadiving. When she came to the Caribbean, she already was a divemaster, but she quickly became a certified scuba instructor, and got herself a job at one of the local divingshops. 

Letting coffee brew, she put in her contacts. God, she hated wearing them, but it was the simplest way for her to wear her mask and actually being able to see anything while she was in the water. She quickly took a shower, pulled her dreads back, and put on her favourite outfit; colourfull boardshorts, a tanktop and her flipflops. Once her coffee was ready, she walked towards the patio. The sun was already high up in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. She let out a content sigh, and dropped herself on one of the loungechairs. She was happy, really, but every once in a while she couldn't help but think of the woman she met almost a year ago in Toronto. Delphine Cormier.. She had thought of trying to find the woman a couple of times, but then again.. she was the one who left, who left her. And if there is something Cosima Niehaus hated, it's being left. Being left alone. Even though the woman left her name behind for Cosima, she never went looking for her. What was she going to say to her anyway? "Hey, it's me.. you know, the girl you fucked into oblivion that night at The Regent?" And in all honestly, Cosima was scared. What if the woman didn't really want to be found? I mean, it's not as if she left her address or anything. It was just a name.  
Shaking off the thoughts, she prepared herself for another day at work. Grabbing her bag, she got into her red jeep and drove to the beach. 

"Hey Sarah!" she greeted the shop owner.  
"Morning, geek"  
Cosima snorted. Sarah gave her the nickname after finding out Cosima was pretty fucking smart. "Hey Cos!" Sarah's boyfriend yelled from out back. "Hi Call, how's life?"  
"Oh you know, work work work, but other than that, I'm fine." he responded.  
Cosima met Sarah a couple of days after arriving to Curacao nearly a year ago. Sarah offered her a job at her shop, and they quickly became good friends.  
Cosima sat herself down, grabbing a bottle of water. "So, what do we have planned today?"  
"There's someone new coming in this afternoon, wanting to start an open water course, you up for it?" Sarah asked.  
"Hell, if I wasn't this busy, I'd take this one myself, she's a real looker!" Call joked.  
At that, Sarah grabbed Cosima's bottle and threw it in Call's direction yelling "piss off!"  
Cosima grinned. Yup, another day in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

First time divers weren't Cosima's favourite people to work with. Teaching them meant a LOT of theory lessons, which half of them don't even seem to understand properly. I mean, come on.. physics isn't that hard really, it's not like it's rocket science or anything.  
The half that actually seems to understand what's she's talking about, are absolutely mortified the first time they need to take a breath under water, and start to freak out, wildly flapping their arms and legs like a dying animal. If they manage to survive that, there's always the pure joy of failing to equalize their ears, having to ascend every two seconds. But she does love to make people just as enthusiastic about sealife as she is. So if all of the above goes well, they end up having a blast, spending time under water, admiring all the beauty the ocean has to offer. 

The thing she loves most about scubadiving is the fact that she feels so at peace when she's under water. Creating the perfect buoyancy, she feels weightless, able to ascend and descend just by using the air in her lungs. When she's not teaching, she spends most days in the water, by herself or with Sarah, trying to spot as many rare fish as possible and capture them on film.  
But not today, today she's taking on a new student. But hey, if she's as stunning as Call mentioned, it wasn't going to be that bad. 

"So, how's Shay?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh well, you know.. just chilling, nothing serious" Cosima shrugged.  
"That so? And does she know that?"  
"Well yeah, I mean.. we sleep together but that's it. No strings attached"  
Cosima met Shay nearly two months ago. She's some kind of hollistic healer, who owns a smoothie bar at one of the other beaches. She was nice and attractive and after an evening of shameless flirting and a few to many drinks, they hit it off. Cosima didn't love her, but they had a good time and well.. she was a good scratching pole. Even though Shay had dropped a couple of hints, Cosima wasn't ready to take the next step with her. She hadn't felt anything much for anyone really, not like she had felt that one night in Toronto. Maybe she had romanticized the entire thing, making it more than it was. But still, the lingering feeling of what could have been stuck with her, even know, almost a year later. But that was history, and it was time to move on.

She heads to the back of the shop, to inspect her gear, making sure everything is in order and ready to go. 

"Hello, I'm here for the open water diving course?" she heard a soft, almost angelic, slightly accented voice come from the front.  
The voice sounded somewhat familiar to her, but for a second she couldn't remember who it belonged to. Until she did, it was hers. 

"Holy watershed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a scubadiver myself and I used my own personal experience from  
> my first dive for this chapter, I was completely horrified! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

"Cos, you comin' or what?" Sarah called from the front.  
"Y-yeah.. I'll, uhm.. I'll be right there!" Cosima slightly started panicking. It can't be her, that's impossible, right? What are the odds of meeting eachother again, let alone meet eachother in a totally different country than they were both from? And who knows, maybe the woman, unaware of her presence for now, forgot all about her. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the frontdesk. The moment their eyes meet, the recognition from her is definately there. She stood there, as flawlessly beautiful as Cosima remembered her, staring at Cosima, her mouth agape.  
"Ce n'est pas possible.."  
"Hey... Delphine" Cosima said softly.

"Holy shite" Sarah looked shocked, looking from Cosima to Delphine. Then she started laughing. "This one's definitely for you, yeah?" Still snorting a bit, Sarah stood up and started walking towards the beachbar. "Suddenly I'm in need of a cuppa" she winked. Cosima instantly regretted ever telling Sarah about Delphine, and about the night they shared and how Cosima wasn't quite able to forget about her. Not in detail ofcourse, but Sarah knew enough to give them some space, thankfully. 

"Hi..." Delphine said, not breaking eyecontact. For a moment they remained silent, both unsure of what to say. Looking into her eyes, Cosima felt the butterflies in her stomach doing a somersault.  
After a moment Cosima cleared her throat "So, uhm, welcome to Nautilus Diving. This is going to be your first time diving, correct?" she didn't really wanted to sound this formal, but seeing her after all this time, and still feeling the effect this woman has on her, kinda hurt. She did leave her, without saying anything, after what was the best night of her life, to Cosima anyway.  
"Y-yes.. I, uhm, wanted to be adventurous I guess" Delphine replied awkwardly, noticing Cosima's slightly cold attitude towards her.  
Realizing the woman in front of her still didn't know her name, Cosima held out her hand and said "Good choice. I'm Cosima, by the way"  
Delphine took her hand "It's nice to finally know your name, Cosima. Enchantee"  
With Delphine's hand in her own, a familiar feeling crept up on her, a feeling that reminded her of waking up next to cold sheets, after a night of passion, leaving her quite vulnerable. 

"If you wanted to know my name, you could've stuck by long enough to ask" Cosima responded, slightly offended, and let go of her hand. It wasn't really her plan to immediately take on the proverbial elephant in the room, but some days she lacked any type of filter. And today was that kind of day.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine.. I mean, it was just sex, I get it" Cosima cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I've had one night stands before, like I said: I get it. But leaving without saying anything is just... kinda rude" she continued. "So, let's just forget that it happened okay?" she asked.  
"Okay.." Delphine responded, looking at the ground. 

They went over the theory of the first divingclass, and Cosima showed Delphine the equipment she was going to have to use the next couple of days. After a couple of hours Cosima decided it was time for a break. "Lunch time" she said. "Be back in an hour or so? They have great food at the beachbar, and you can just chill for a bit, you know, helps with processing all this information"  
"D'accord. I'll see you then" Delphine replied and got up. 

"So, how are you and Frenchie?" was the first thing Sarah asked when she saw Cosima. "Dude, first of all: she's Canadian" Cosima said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "And second of all, there is no "me and Frenchie", Sarah"  
"Alright, if you say so.. but don't pretend you don't like her anymore. I saw the look on your face, and honestly, it's the first time I've seen it" Sarah spoke.  
"It's not about that Sarah. She left. She fucking left, after she fucked my brains out. That's fucking uncool."  
"Wow that's a lot of "fucking" in one sentence, you sure that's not on your mind with Frenchie right now?" Sarah snorted.  
"For the love of God, she's Canadian!" Cosima flicked a slice of tomato towards Sarah. "Yeah, don't care"  
They both laughed. "No, but seriously Cos, did you two talk about it?" Sarah asked, on a more serious note this time.  
"Well, not really... I kinda cut her off when she tried to explain.."  
"So, you don't know why she left without saying anything?"  
"Nope."  
Sarah sighed at that "you know, for someone who has a Phd, you're not too smart are ya?"  
"What are you trying to say?" Cosima looked at her, puzzled.  
"So let her explain then you twat, 's what I'm saying. Maybe there is a plausible explanation, maybe not. But you won't know unless you hear her out. I mean, I saw the way she looked at you" Sarah went on.  
"Plausible? Seriously? And here I was, thinking you didn't even finish highschool.." Cosima laughed.  
"Oh piss off, geek! You know I'm right" Sarah punched her arm. 

After talking to Sarah about it Cosima was in a lighter mood and felt kinda bad for the way the conversation between her and Delphine went earlier, especially because Delphine seemed to be affected by her words. So she decided to let bygones be bygones and just enjoy the moment. Even though Sarah was probably the last person she would even go to for romantic advice, she was right. Cosima had no idea why Delphine had left, and she didn't even let her explain. Cosima would talk to Delphine, when the time was right. 

It wasn't long after her talk with Sarah that Delphine came back. Slightly sunburned, her curls a wild mess, but still gorgeous. "Hey Delphine! So, are you ready?" Slightly taken aback from Cosima's change in demeanor, Delphine said: "Oui. But I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous"  
"Ahw, don't be. I'm gonna take real good care of you down there" the statement caused Delphine to blush, Cosima noticed.  
After gearing up and doing a buddy check they went in the water. Delphine looked incredibly cute in her borrowed wetsuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's tread the water ;)

"So, just remember to never hold your breath under water, okay?" Cosima explained once more.  
"Oui. Got it, never hold my breath" Delphine said, slightly nervous.  
"Yeah, just continue to breath in a normal and steady rhythm. And if, for some reason, your regulator get's knocked out of your mouth, just blow a constant stream of bubbles out of your mouth, until you're able to put the regulator back into your mouth"  
Delphine looked slightly panicked, and nodded her head vigorously.  
"You'll be fine, don't worry. I've got your back." Cosima reassured.  
"You remembered the signs we practiced?"  
At that, Delphine made the okay sign, with her thumb and indexfinger.  
Cosima continued to explain a few excercises they were going to do under water, like clearing your mask, doing the arm swipe to regain your regulator and the alternate air source breathing.  
When she was certain Delphine understood what she was saying, she said: "okay buddy, let's do this. Remember, gently pinch your nose and blow out, got it?"  
When Delphine was ready they slowly descended. Cosima made sure not to lose eyecontact with the gorgeous woman while under water. Even though she felt slightly nervous with having to look her in the eyes constantly, she was a professional and it's always safety first.  
Remaining a neutral buoyancy was one of Cosima's strong suits, and she helped Delphine to stay horizontal, gently placing her hands on the woman's body every now and then. Cosima made sure to take it one step at a time. She was pleasantly surprised by finding out Delphine didn't actually panick at all while under water. Her breathing was a little bit fast, but Cosima made sure to check her oxigenlevels on a regular base. Making the okaysign at Delphine, they descended a little bit further. They were now a about four meters under water, and Delphine was performing like a true natural. After she nailed every single one of them, there was still enough time to explore the reef. Cosima made sure to tell Delphine to never kick or touch the coral beforehand and she was pleased to see Delphine took that lesson seriously. 

Delphine was in awe of everything that she saw. All kinds of tropical fish surrounded her, and if it wasn't for Cosima and her pointing out specific fish, she would've probably missed half of it. When it was almost time to head back, they started ascending slowly, making sure to take safety stops every now and then. On their way back, Cosima spotted a friend, an eagleray she'd seen almost every day. To get Delphine's attention, she placed her iron pin against her tank, making a knocking sound. When Delphine looked at her, she pointed towards the direction of the eagleray. Delphine's eyes went wide, which was the most adorable thing ever. Cosima was grinning at that point, looking at Delphine, seeing her eyes smile. After a few minutes Cosima decided that it was, unfortunately, time to get back to shore. They swam in a relaxed pace, and got out of the water. Taking the regulator out of her mouth and taking of her mask, she asked: "so, whaddaya think?"  
"Cosima! That was... magnifique!" Delphine responded slightly nasal, unaware for a moment that she still had her mask on. Awkwardly laughing, she took of her mask and continued: "it's so.. intense, and sort of intimate" she gushed.  
"I know right? Isn't it awesome to explore this whole other world, which we know so little about?" Cosima answered, somewhat realizing that they had been intimate before, that night almost a year ago. That they had been extremely intimate, without knowing anything about eachother really.  
"Aaaand, you got to meet my friend!" Cosima said happily.  
They walked back to the diveshop, sat down and Cosima started to fill in Delphine's log.  
"So, Delphine, how was it?" Sarah asked when she joined the two of them.  
"It was wonderfull! I got to meet one of Cosima's friends" Delphine said enthusiastic. "Yup, she saw the eagleray" Cosima said smiling.  
"God, Cos, you're such a nerd. I can't believe you named an eagleray Darwin" Sarah snorted. Delphine's eyes shot up and looked at Cosima. Cosima was now blushing profusely. Great way of impressing a girl, by letting her know just what kind of nerd you are.  
"Yeah, well.. I see him almost everyday, it would be rude not to name him..." she said, still blusing.  
"I think it's cute, naming that beautiful creature after the originator of the theory of evolution" Delphine smiled.  
"Wait, you know who Darwin is?" Cosima was slightly in shock, learning that not only Delphine was ridiculously beautiful, but hella smart as well.  
"Ooookayyyy, that's my cue to leave! Bloody hell, I'm surrounded by nerds.." Sarah exclaimed, and left with a theatrical sigh. 

"Cosima..?" Delphine looked at her.  
"Delphine?"  
"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" she asked with a soft voice.  
"I...."  
"Hey babe!" Shay walked up, and kissed Cosima on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, more treading...  
> This fic is turning out to be longer than the previous one. But hey, good things come to those who wait! ;)

Cosima noticed how Delphine's face fell instantly.  
"Hey, uhm... what, what are you doing here?" Cosima asked, feeling a bit embarassed.  
"Well, I know you're working... always work work work with you, right? So I thought I'd bring you one of my smoothies. Alkali metals, it's your favourite." Shay chatted.  
Cosima looked at Delphine, an apologetic look on her face. But why was she feeling like she even needed to apologize? Why did she feel so awkward with Shay suddenly showing up?  
"I, uhm, I have to go" Delphine said quickly and got up.  
"Hey, wait..." Cosima walked after her, and put her hand on Delphine's arm to stop her from walking away. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes ofcourse, why wouldn't I be?" Delphine said. Cosima noticed how she didn't make eyecontact with her.  
"Okay.. it's just.. you didn't have to go or anything"  
"Well, I have some errands to run, so.."  
For a moment, there was silence.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Delphine suddenly asked.  
"Uhm.. well, that's a complicated question" Cosima said, a bit taken aback from Delphine's attitude, rubbing her neck with one hand.  
"How is that a complicated question?" Delphine raised her brow.  
"It just... is"  
More silence.  
"So.. there's this beachparty tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" Cosima asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sure. I'll be there." Delphine turned around and walked away.  
"And don't forget your diving class tomorrow" Cosima shouted after her.  
"Okay, that was weird" She said to herself. 

"Yeah, right.. right there" Cosima panted, Shay's fingers burried inside of her. "Yeah, you like that?" Shay asked seductively.  
"Yeah.. just... gimme a moment" Cosima sat up. "What's wrong? You always get off on this" Shay's said, kind of offended. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong... argh.." Cosima was starting to get frustrated. She thought that fucking Shay would help her get Delphine out of her head, but the only thing she could think about the entire time, was wanting to have Delphine, sitting on her face. "Babe, I think you work too much. I should definately give you a reiki session" Shay said, caressing her. If only that was the case, Cosima thought to herself.  
She got up, saying: "I need a spliff. So I'll be outside for a bit" gladly she had already made sure Shay had an orgasm, because she didn't want to feel like more of an ass that she already was. Slumping into one of her loungechairs she lighted her joint, taking a deep breath. "Fuck!" she said to no one in particular. Looking up at the clear, star filled sky, she let out a long sigh. She probably stayed outside a bit to long, because when she got back in, Shay was already sleeping. 

She didn't get a lot of sleep last night, continiously thinking about Delphine. Images from their night together kept appearing on her retina's, remembering that the only one she could think of was Delphine, when Shay fucked her. How the hell did she do it? Have that kind of power over her again? She needed to make up her mind, but she needed to do it at her own pace. Delphine had asked her to dinner last night, so she was interested in her. But just how interested was she? Would they fuck all night again, and would she just leave after like last time? Or maybe, they'd fuck eachother everynight, until Delphine had to go back home again. And then what? Delphine would leave her heartbroken (again) and move on? It just wasn't worth the shitstorm. Maybe they could just be friends, but that meant that Cosima seriously needed to stop thinking about Delpine naked, like every single moment of. the. day. 

She jumped behind the wheel of her jeep, and started the short drive towards the beach. Somewhere in her mind she was afraid that Delphine wasn't going to show up today. The way things ended between them yesterday was just so... weird. 

"Bonjour" Delphine said, walking towards Cosima, already seated and flipping through the pages of one of her books. "Goodmorning. So, I want to show you some of the fish that are in this book. Hopefully we'll be able to see another one of my friends, a pregnant seahorse" Cosima smiled.  
"I would love to meet her, what's her name?"  
"Him.... it's a male seahorse" Cosima responded.  
"A male pregnant seahorse? And what did you call him? Einstein?" Delphine teased.  
"Har har... go on, make fun of me! But no, his name is Tesla" she said a bit embarassed.  
"I'm not teasing you.. I think your infatuation with science and biology is adorable" she blushed. "But.. tell me more about Tesla.. I'm curious about a male pregnancy"

"Well.. you see, when it comes to pregnancy, everyone automatically assumes the one who carries the babies is female right?"  
Delphine nodded, encouraging Cosima to continue.  
"Seahorses are an awesome example of bending gender stereotypes! Usually males produce the sperm, which is gross by the way, and females produce the eggs. But with seahorses the sperm-producers are also the one to carry hundreds of babies. The female just transfers her eggs into the male, while he releases sperm to fertilise the eggs" Cosima explained. "Which is, hella cool, by the way!"  
Clearing her throat she continued "anyway, a seahorse pregnancy is like, super complex. There are more than 3000 genes involved! Isn't that incredible?" Cosima asked, hand motions all over the place.  
Delphine just looked at her, smiling "it is, mon amie". With Delphine using a French pet name for her, Cosima suddenly got a bit shy.

"I'm sorry for like, totally geeking out on you, over there. Sometimes I get super excited talking about this stuff and then I just start rambling... it drives Sarah crazy sometimes" 

"I think it's very interesting. I'm an immunologist myself, I host-parasite relationships, so every aspect of biology interests me" It was the first time Delphine sort of opened up to Cosima, and it made Cosima realize that they really didn't know eachother. But the more she knew, the more enthralled she got with the woman in front of her. 

"Dude, are you for real? I've got my pHd in biology actually" 

They both continued to geek out on eachother over various subjects, until Delphine said: "it's so good to finally meet someone who gets it. Who gets me.." Cosima looked up at her "Yeah, ditto. Obvs" she felt that same familiar feeling creeping up on her and looked away.  
"So, how about we go find your pregnant man friend?" Delphine said to break the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting..

"So, did you like it?" Cosima asked once they both reached the surface.  
"I loved it!"  
"Good.. Pretty beautiful wasn't it?" Cosima looked over her shoulder towards Delphine, eyes squinting in the sun, while removing her fins. "It is.." she looked straight at Cosima, while trying to keep balanced on one foot removing the fin from her other foot. She tried to be gracious about it, but failed miserably, trying to grasp onto any part of Cosima during her fall. She landed straight onto her ass, head under water. Heavily sputtering, she stuck her head above the water, only to find Cosima laughing hysterically. "Mannn, I wish you could see your own face right now!"  
"Excusez-moi... weren't you supposed... to... look... after me miss dive master?!" Delphine coughed, trying to catch her breath.  
"It's dive instructor, technically. But yeah.. sorry.." Cosima apologized. "It's just that... you look like a drowned puppy.." she started laughing at Delphine again.  
Delphine let out a "huh.." and started to walk towards the shore. Her legs were so freaking long, it was hard for Cosima to catch up. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" she said panting, finally able to get a hold of Delphine. "I won't make fun of you ever again, okay?" Cosima used her best puppy eyes expression. "D'accord, you're forgiven. But only because I need you as a dive instructor!" Delphine said with a mock hurt expression on her face.  
They put away their tanks and vests, and Cosima helped Delphine get out of her wetsuit. She held her breath when she saw the constellation of freckles on Delphine's back, finding it difficult not to trace them with her fingers. "So, uhm.. you can wash off over there, if you want" Cosima pointed towards the make shift shower. It was basically just a gardenhose, but it was nice to wash the salt off your body and out of your hair after diving. Cosima caught herself staring at Delphine, while she stepped out of her wetsuit, reveiling a black bikini and nothing more. She was rinsing herself, threading her hands through her unruly curls. Cosima watched the drops of water traveling down Delphine's torso, then down to her legs, creating goosebumps in their wake.  
When Delphine noticed her staring, she smirked. She fucking smirked! Cosima quickly averted her eyes, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal again and getting her mind out of the gutter.  
When Delphine was finished, Cosima washed herself quickly as well and changed into some fresh beach clothes, wearing a maroon coloured short with a white loose fitted tanktop. She pulled the contacts out of her eyes and put her thick framed glasses back on.  
"I wasn't sure if you wore those anymore" Delphine said upon seeing Cosima with her glasses back on. "Yeah, but it's easier for me to wear contacts while diving" Cosima said, motioning to her glasses and making a funny face. It made Delphine smile and it was such a pretty sight. God damn, the woman was beautiful. "They look good on you" Delphine said in a low voice, her leg brushing against Cosima's. The act made her stomach flip.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it" Cosima spoke in a hoarse voice.  
"So, is 'it's complicated' also going to be there tonight?" Delphine asked.  
Cosima let out a small huff "Her name is Shay. And yes, she will also be there."  
"Hmm. Is she going to be your date?" Delphine inquired.  
"Uhm.. yeah, I-I guess so.. why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering if I should bring a date as well.." Delphine said nonchalantly.  
"You can do whatever pleases you, Delphine" If Cosima was being honest, she didn't like the idea of Delphine bringing an extra at all, but she seriously doubted that Delphine would do that. Like, she's been here for what? A couple of days? 

"I have to go and set everything up for tonight. I'll be here around eight. Will I see you tonight?" Cosima asked.  
"You will" 

Cosima took a nice long shower, rubbing every grain of sand off her toned body. Carefully washing her dreads with her favourite coconut scented shampoo, until it was time to get ready. Putting on loose fitting harempants, a grey tanktop and her leather sandals, she looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad, Niehaus, she thought to herself. She finishes with applying her make-up, putting her dreads up in a neat bun and wearing her favourite collection of colourful bracelets and rings. "Phew.. you look so hot" Shay said, grabbing her from behind and placing a delicate kiss in her neck. "Ready to go?"  
Cosima looked at herself in the mirror once more, and said "Yeah, let's go dancing!" 

They arrived at the beach around eight, checking if everything was taken care of.  
"Cos! You're actually on time, for once!" Sarah put her arm around Cosima and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, you know.. if there's alcohol involved, surprisingly I always manage to be on time" she joked. "Beer?" Sarah asked, already handing one to Cosima. "Cheers mate!"  
Cosima took a sip of her delightfully cold Amstel Bright, and let her eyes wander. Scanning the area, she spotted Delphine walking towards the bar. She was wearing a black cocktaildress, her blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun and she looked absolutely breathtaking. Cosima swore her legs went on forever, it was like staring up at infinity. First she saw a hand being placed on Delphine's hip, and her eyes followed the unknown hand, trying to find out who it belonged to.  
"What the actual fuck?" she nearly yelled, when she saw who Delphine's date was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cosima and Delphine are finally going to have a nice...... conversation. 
> 
> *nsfw*

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sarah said angrily. "Should've stayed at shite beach, where he belongs. And why the fuck is he with Frenchie?! Isn't she a muff muncher like you?"  
"Uh, first of all... rude. Second of all... I have no idea why she would bring Bick Dick Paul, as I, too, was under the impression that she was gay" Cosima responded flatly.  
Sarah gave Paul that nickname while dating him a while ago, because.. appareantly, the dude has a big dick.  
"Well, maybe she's bi or somethin'? Anyway.. why do you care who she's shaggin? You're with Shay"  
"I don't care.." Cosima said through gritted teeth.  
"Tequila please" she ordered the bartender. "Yeah, make that two" Sarah completed the order. The bartender poured them two shots of tequila, placing them on the bar along with two slices of lemon and a jar of salt. Putting the salt in their mouths, they downed the shots, finishing them off with the slice of lemon. The two of them drank for a while, until Shay joined them. "Hello Sarah" Shay said. Sarah nodded in aknowledgement, adding a half polite "Shay". Sarah never really liked Shay, thought she was bloody annoying, with her spiritual ways and those smoothies honestly tasted like a mixture between carrots and shit.  
"Soooo.. are we taking shots tonight?" she asked, glancing Cosima a curious look. "Looks like it's one of those nights, yes" Cosima responded, while turning her body around to order another round. "Well, in that case.. how about you lick the salt from my body? That makes it more interesting I'd say.." she smiled secuctively. Cosima glanced passed Shay, noticing Delphine and Paul dancing. A little bit too close to eachother for her liking. "Yeah, why not?" she said, taking the jar of salt from the bar. Pouring a bit onto Shay's neck, she then placed her mouth on her pulsepoint, sucking lightly, removing her mouth with a soft pop and immediately throwing back the shot and taking the slice of lemon from between Shay's lips, only using her mouth and tongue. "Fuck babe, that was so hot" Shay laughed, placing her hand on Cosima's hip, pulling her close. "Too bad I have to get over to the smoothie bar, or else...." she smiled seductively. "Alright, I'll see you later.." she said, without paying Shay much attention.  
Cosima's eyes were drawn elsewhere, over to the dancefloor where she saw Paul dancing behind Delphine, hands on her hips. She felt some sort of anger bubbling up inside her chest. What the fuck is Delphine doing, she asked herself. When Pauls hands started to wander towards Delphine's front, Cosima thought she was going to burst.  
She quickly stomped over to the dancefloor, grabbing Delphine by the arm making her turn around, and saying: "Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing?"  
She saw a look of shock flashing over Delphine's face, before she collected herself again. "Excuse me? You mean, excuse you?" she said exasperated. She grabbed Delphine by the hand, and walked towards the quiet part of the beach, behind the diving shop, out of sight. "What the hell was that all about?" Delphine asked annoyed and slightly in shock from Cosima's aggressive aproach.  
"I don't know Delphine, why don't you tell me?" Cosima spat. "I don't need to tell you anything right now Cosima, you're drunk and clearly not able to have a descent grown-up conversation" Delphine said angrily.  
"Sure.. don't say anything, that's what you're good at, isn't it?" Cosima huffed. When Delphine stayed silent, Cosima continued "So, you're into men but occasionally fuck women? Is that it? Is that why you...." before Cosima was able to continue her little outburst, Delphine grabbed her face, and kissed her hard. At first, Cosima was in shock, her brain trying to register what was currently happening. But soon enough, she returned the kiss, opening her lips for Delphine, who's tongue immediately entered her mouth, in languid strokes making Cosima moan. Delphine's hands already found a home underneath Cosima's top, nails scraping over her skin, leaving a fire wherever she touched. Soon enough, Cosima's hands grabbed Delphine's ass and squeezed hard. When Delphine placed her leg between her thighs, her upperleg hitting her right where she needed her the most, Cosima groaned and placed one hand in Delphine's hair, pulling at it in any way she could. Cosima started to rock her hips into Delphine and her hand, that was previously cupping her ass, shot to Delphine's front, rucking up her dress, and pressing against Delphine's sex. Fuck, she was wet. When she felt Delphine's hand slip beneath the wasteband of her pants, she panted "Wait... wait!".  
Delphine let out a groan and reluctantly pulled back, looking at Cosima, breathing heavily. "This sure feels like a flashback, mon amour" Delphine sighed. "I know.. that's.. that's why I need you to stop" Cosima said trying to catch her breath. "Why are we doing this Delphine?" her tone got serious. "I mean... that night was... it was amazing, to me at least.. and I just.. I felt kinda hurt that you just left me there, you know?"  
"I know..." Delphine said softly.  
"I think I deserve some answers.." Cosima looked up at Delphine, complete vulnerability written all over her face. God, she wanted this woman so bad, but she didn't want to go through all that again.  
"Yeah, you do. Walk with me?" Delphine asked, taking a hold of Cosima's hand and pulling her towards the other side of the beach, where there was nobody else. 

They started walking, untill Cosima found a place where they could sit, and talk in private.  
"Delphine, I want you to know that I.. I really want you.. but.. I'm sort of seeing Shay and I just need to know what it is that we're doing here" Cosima said, not with an accusing tone this time, but in all honesty.  
"That night..." Delphine started, staring out to the ocean. Cosima could see this was difficult for her. "It's okay, take your time" Cosima soothed. Delphine swallowed, looked at her briefly and nodded, before looking at the ocean again.  
"That night was amazing for me as well. I wasn't planning on anything like that, but then I met you and.. it felt so natural, so right. But I was scared Cosima. See, six months before I met you, before we spent the night together I..." she stopped talking for a second. Cosima placed her hand on top of Delphine's, squeezing it gently, encouraging her to continue. "I lost the woman who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Her name was Cecile. She died.." tears were falling out of her eyes at this point. "There was nothing I could do for her, to cure her.. I was broken.. I never thought I could feel anything similar to what I've felt for her, ever again" Delphine was openly crying now. It was incredibly hard for Cosima not to interfere, it hurts so much, seeing Delphine like this. But she had asked for answers, so she let Delphine speak. Her voice wavering, she added: "That is, untill I met you..." the words caused Cosima to wrap her arms around Delphine's neck, and hug her tightly. "You see.. that's why I left. I was so fucking scared of you... that I did the first thing that came into mind. I ran."  
"God Delphine, I am so so sorry.." Cosima sniffed. She looked at Delphine, and wiped away the stray tears with the tips of her thumbs. "It's okay. You didn't know" Delphine said shakily. "No, I didn't but.. I shouldn't have been so judgemental. Appareantly I have this thing for like, jumping to conclusions. I'm so sorry" Cosima regretted talking to Delphine the way she did earlier, she felt like such a dick. "I totally thought that I dissapointed you that night or something. That it had been better for me than it was for you, you know? Fuck, I feel like such a dick right now" Cosima admitted a bit embarassed. Delphine let out a laugh, "are you serious? You made me come almost a thousand times that night".  
"Well, yeah, obvs.." Cosima replied with a grin. "Ah, cheeky" Delphine nudged her shoulder.  
"Cosima, I want you. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before. But.. it seems that you're already taken" Delphine spoke sadly.  
Fuck, how could Cosima forget about Shay, just like that? Shay was probably still at the party somewhere, wondering why her "sort of girlfriend" was suddenly gone. "Fuck... yeah. I know" she sighed.  
"Am I too late?" Delphine asked, looking at her nervously, eyes still red and puffy from crying. "Are you kidding me right now? Is it not clear to you how you make me feel? The effect you have on me? I had a really hard time hiding my lady boner for you the last couple of days, miss Cormier" Cosima said, eyes open wide. "It's Dr. Cormier, technically" Delphine retorted.  
"Oooww look who's the cheeky one now, huh?" Cosima said, nudging her.  
"No, but seriously.. I should probably wrap things up with Shay before.... before finishing what we started back there" Cosima said, her head motioning towards the dive shop. "Give me a little bit of time, okay? Just a bit, I swear"  
"Bon".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly starting to heat up! 
> 
> Slightly nsfw..

Slightly lightheaded, partly due to the amount of alcohol she had in her system, but also because of the incredibly hot make out session she and Delphine just had, she walked back towards the bar. Delphine walking next to her, softly brushing her hand every once in a while, they shared a look. Before they were in eyesight, Cosima stopped and turned towards Delphine. Taking both of her hands in her own, she placed a soft kiss on Delphine's lips.  
"I just need to break things off with Shay, probably tomorrow, but then..." Delphine kissed her back. "I know, mon amour. I understand. I should go back to my appartment, before I lay my hands on you again, but this time for everyone to see" Delphine blushed. Cosima felt a flutter in her stomach, upon hearing Delphine's words and flashed her a bright smile. "Why does that sound so good right now?" she groaned.  
Delphine moved her mouth next to Cosima's ear, whispering softly "good things come to those who wait. And you..cherie, will be coming.. a lot" her words made Cosima shiver visibly. "Fuck.."  
Slapping Cosima on the butt, Delphine hushed "Now go!" before leaving the venue herself. 

Making sure she looked half descent, Cosima went back towards the dancefloor. Her cheeks were still burning from what happened between her and Delphine. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened with you and Frenchie, or are you going to make me guess?" Sarah asked her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Cosima vaguely told her what happened, and why Delphine did what she did, almost a year ago. "Shit.. that's heavy man." Sarah responded. "See, I told you the two of you needed to talk! But wait... you shagged her behind the dive shop?" Sarah suddenly burst with laughter. "Bloody hell, I didn't know you had it in you, Cosanova!" she punched Cosima's shoulder. "Shhh.. be quiet Sarah! I'm going to have to talk to Shay before anything else happens with Delphine, alright? And for your info, we ALMOST shagged" Cosima gave her a warning look. "Better talk to her soon then, yeah? Because it's pretty obvious that you're having a hard time keeping it in your pants" she grinned.  
"I know, I know... God, she's so fucking hot, Sar"  
"Spare me the bloody details, Cos!" Sarah said, pretending to be grossed out.  
"Yeah right, as if you mind. If I remember correctly, you've spent some time down south as well, didn't you?!" Cosima laughed out loud. "Jesus christ Cos, that happened once.. and I was completely pissed for fuck's sake" despite of her attempts to brush it off, Sarah's cheeks turned a bit red of the memory. 

Sending Shay a quick apology text for leaving, Cosima returned to her house, lit a joint and went to bed after finishing half of it. Before she fell asleep, she thought of one French speaking beauty in particular. 

When she woke up the next morning, she had a terrible headache. Tequila hangovers were the worst. She grabbed her phone, and saw a text message from Shay, saying it was okay and that she wouldn't be back in town till later that evening. Fuck.. well, there goes the chance of talking to her sooner than later. Texting her back, she asked if Shay was available tonight, leaving out any hints of them needing to talk or otherwise.  
Even though she didn't have any diving lessons planned, Cosima went to the beach anyway. She knew Sarah and Call wouldn't be there, but she was hoping Delphine was so they could spend some time together and have fun. Totally platonic fun for now, ofcourse. Arriving at the beach, she was kinda dissapointed not seeing Delphine there. Why she hadn't asked for her phone number sooner was beyond her at that point. But to her joy, Delphine showed up about an hour later. "Hey Delphine!" Cosima greeted her, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"Bounjour Cosima" she smiled sweetly. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Oh you know, a bit hungover, but other than that.. just very happy to see you" making Delphine giggle. "Seriously, I'm so glad you came. Do you want to hang out today, with me, I mean?"  
"I would love to, Cosima"  
The way she said her name made Cosima's knees go weak. There was something so sensual about it, turning Cosima's cheeks a shade red.  
"So, uhm, I was thinking we could go to another beach today? It's not really for tourists, almost nobody knows about it. It's pretty awesome" Cosima spoke. "Okay, take me to this beach then" Delphine agreed. 

It was a short walk, but they had to do some climbing and attack a few bushes on the way. After about ten to fifteen minutes they arrived at the tiny, but beautiful beach. It was completely deserted, save for a few iguana's just minding their own business. "Cosima, this.. this is beautiful" Delphine sighed, overlooking the ocean. "It is, isn't it?" but instead of looking at the ocean, Cosima's eyes were fixed on Delphine's face. Everytime she looked at her, she needed to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her. Not yet, she told herself. Not just yet.  
"I haven't told Shay yet" Cosima admitted.  
"I am going to, I swear. I'm going to talk to her tonight, and tell her that I am... uhm.. in love. With you.." Cosima stuttered, cheeks turning red instantly. Delphine pulled her into a tight embrace immediately, never wanting to let go. 

The two of them spent the day together, snorkling, swimming and sunbathing, unaccidentally sharing a touch every now and then. Splashing and joking, Cosima picking up a starfish and running after Delphine, making funny sounds. She held it next to her head "Look Delphine, it wants a kiss. Come on, don't leave a dude hangin'!" she said and pouted her lips.  
"Well, it does seem that I won't be getting kisses from you just yet, so I guess it's only fair that I get them from Mr. Starfish in the meanwhile" Delphine teased, and leaned towards the starfish in Cosima's hands.  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen..." Cosima said in a soft and low voice, and pressed her lips against Delphine's. "Cosima..." Delphine pulled back. "I know, I know.. I just... want to kiss you so bad right now. Just a kiss, okay?" she whispered. "D'accord. Just a kiss" Delphine reconnected their lips, and sighed into the kiss. Cosima placed her hands on Delphine's hips immediately, pulling her closer. When their tongues touched Cosima felt like she was on fire, heatwaves already traveling from her belly to her groin.  
Ofcourse it didn't take long for things to heat up again, the sexual tension between them was almost unbearable at this point. Hands started to roam, groping at every ounce of flesh they came across. Cosima's hand slowly travelling over Delphine's torso, cupping one of her breasts over her bikinitop, her thumb massaging the quickly hardening nub underneath.  
Delphine moaned into her mouth at the sensation, kissing her more roughly, nails pressing in the small of Cosima's back. 

As if on cue, thick raindrops were starting to fall from the sky, announcing a small tropical storm. They usually didn't last longer than an hour, but the rain was pouring hard enough to break them apart. Both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching, Delphine said laughing softly: "I'm afraid it's never going to be 'just a kiss' with us, Cosima".  
Cosima slowly shook her head "You're probably right.. I should go home, have that talk with Shay, and just get that over with"  
"Yes, you should. Because I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold back".


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's definitely nsfw!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and enjoy!!

After they finally exchanged phone numbers, Cosima got in her jeep and drove straight to Shay's. Although she felt a bit sorry for the girl, this needed to happen soon. Because she wanted Delphine, like she's never wanted anyone before. But still, ending things with Shay, even though they weren't officially dating, was the right thing to do. Shay needed to hear it from Cosima. 

"Shay, you in there?" Cosima asked, standing in front of her appartment door.  
"Yeah!" she heard her say, right before opening the door. She tried to kiss Cosima on the lips, but she quickly moved her head to the side and was able to evade her kiss.  
"Hey babe.. how was your day?" Shay asked, taking Cosima by the wrist and pulling her in.  
"Yeah, it was good.. look..." Cosima started, trying to put some distance between the two of them. "We need to talk... I mean, I need to talk.." she looked at Shay.  
"Oookayyy..."  
"I think we should end.. this... whatever this is" Cosima said, her hand motioning between them.  
"Why now?" Shay asked, staring at her.  
"Because I.... I want to be honest with you and.. the thing is that I'm in love with someone" Cosima always hated this part. The part where you let another person down, possibly hurting them in the process.  
She saw Shay's face fall slightly. "I see. Can I ask who?"  
"Yeah, ofcourse.. her name is Delphine" Cosima couldn't help but smile a little, mentioning her name.  
"It's that curly haired French woman, isn't it?" Cosima's head shot up. "Uhm... she's Canadian, actually. But that's beside the point I guess. Yeah, it's her. How'd you guess?"  
"Cosima, darling... even a blind man would be able to see that there's some sort of chemistry between you two" she said.  
"You're not pissed at me?" Cosima asked with an incredulous look.  
"Well... I can't say that it doesn't bother me, because it does. But, I knew what we were, from the start. I just wish you would look at me in the same way you look at her" Shay sounded somber.  
"I'm... I'm sorry Shay. I never meant to hurt you" Cosima spoke softly.  
"I know.. it's okay."  
Theh hugged eachother, said goodbye and Cosima went back to her own place. Lighting another joint, she reached for her phone and started texting. 

C: So.. I talked to Shay. 

Cosima immediately saw that Delphine was typing something. A couple of seconds later, she got a reply.

D: How did it go?

C: It went well. Feeling kinda sorry for her though, but I'm glad that I did. How's your evening? 

D: Good, I'm happy to hear that it went okay. My evening is uneventful, but relaxed. 

C: I wish I could make it more eventful ;-) But I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow. Will be spending the entire day with the crew on a boat. 

D: Go to sleep then! 

C: I can't... because I can't stop thinking about you... and what would've happened if it wasn't for the tropical storm today.... ;-)

D: Cheeky girl! When will I see you again?

C: Yup, that's me! How about... a night dive sesh tomorrow evening? Meet me at 7 at Nautilus? 

D: I can't wait... sweet dreams, cherie. Xx

C: Goodnight beautiful, xoxoxo 

Giddy like a child, Cosima put her phone down. Tomorrownight was going to be awesome! Especially now, when there was nothing holding them back. 

She went to bed, smiling like a kid in a candystore. 

Even though she was having a blast with Sarah, Call and some other divers on the boat, all she could think about was seeing Delphine again.  
She finally got back to her place, it was already nearing 7 pm and she quickly got her stuff ready for her nightdive with Delphine. When she got there she found Delphine already waiting for her. Casually leaning against the wall of the wooden dive shop, she looked absolutely stunning. Her curly blonde locks hanging loose next to her face, wearing black hotpants and a loose fitted t-shirt, the sight took Cosima's breath away for a sec. "You're late, cherie.." Delphine said, in an incredibly sexy tone.  
"I'm kind of always late, so kind of always sorry" Cosima responded with wit.  
They geared up, and went for a dive. At night, the ocean seems more mysterious. Colours more vibrant, scenery more intimate. Cosima made sure to stay right next to Delphine, the entire dive, sometimes grabbing her hand and looking at her. The only thing they saw, was where their flashlights pointed at. It was something else entirely. Noticing the goosebumps form on Delphine's arms, Cosima decided that it was time to head back to shore.  
When they got out of the water, Delphine was visibly shivering, teeth clapping violently.  
"Ahww are you that cold?" Cosima said, rubbing Delphine's arms, trying to warm her.  
"Only slightly hypothermic" Delphine joked.  
"Come on, there are some hot showers over there. They're pretty descent" Cosima said, pointing to the public restrooms. "But be sure to wear your flipflops at all times" Cosima grimaced.  
They entered the restroom together, both a bit unsure of what to do next. Eventually Delphine got into one of the showerbooths, and Cosima stood in front of the door for a moment, contemplating her next move. She heard water running. Muttering a soft "fuck it" she opened the door to Delphine's booth, pleasantly surprised to find Delphine already naked, seemingly waiting for her to join.  
Cosima let her eyes rake over the naked body in front of her. Sure, she's seen her naked almost 11 months ago, and seen her in her bikini multiple times, but it felt like seeing her for the first time. Without saying a word, Cosima got inside the booth, and kissed Delphine fiercely. Delphine reacted in kind, kissing her back hard. Cosima put her hands in Delphine's hair, nails softly scraping her skull. She gently pulled at Delphine's hair, tipping her head back and started kissing her neck. Hot open mouthed kissed were being placed on her skin, soflty biting, leaving soft marks. Delphine let out a whimper, making Cosima grin against her skin. "Petite peste..." Delphine muttered, and grabbed Cosima by the shoulders, turning her around in one smooth motion, so her front was pushed against Cosima's back. The act made Cosima gasp, and it was now Delphine who grinned against her. She pushed the dreads to one side of Cosima's face, and kissed her neck, just below the ear. One hand was caressing Cosima's bicep, while the other one found a home against Cosima's belly. Slowly, Delphine moved her mouth towards Cosima's ear, breath tickling, at the same time her hand that was on her belly traveled lower, until it reached Cosima's bikini bottom. "Fuck" Cosima let out.  
"Put your hands against the wall" Delphine commanded. Cosima complied almost right away, feeling her knees buckle, bracing herself for what's to come.  
Finally Delphine's fingers dipped inside her bikinibottom... tracing Cosima's already slick folds. Cosima moaned and pushed her firm buttocks against Delphine's sex. Delphine's fingers found Cosima's already swollen clit, tracing circles around the little bundle of nerves. With her free hand, she undid Cosima of the tiny piece of material, that was clearly in her way. She grasped Cosima's ass, and let her hand travel more south. When Cosima felt the fingers of Delphine's other hand teasing at her entrance, she almost passed out.  
"Oh my God, Delphineeee..." she gasped. Delphine slowly slid a finger into Cosima's incredibly wet sex, fucking her and rubbing her clit at the same time. Cosima's hips were rocking, matching Delphine's pace. When Delphine started to nibble her ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and biting it, Cosima's legs started to shake, feeling the tremors from her upcoming orgasm. "Fuck, yes. Don't stop!" Cosima nearly hissed. Delphine didn't even consider stopping, not before she made Cosima come in a way she's never come before. At once, Cosima's entire body tensed, she let her head fall back on Delphine's shoulder, and then shuddered from the aftermath of her orgasm. "Oh. my. god." she panted. Turning around, she pulled Delphine close, their bodies flush together. "I am so fucking crazy about you" Cosima sighed in content, kissing Delphine's lips. "Well, why don't you take me home, cherie? So you can show me just how fucking crazy you are about me?" Delphine said, with dark eyes.  
"Oh, I will... but first there's something I really need to do" Cosima said, with a look of mischief. "Wha.." before Delphine could finish her question, Cosima spun her around, so that her back was against the wall and got down on her knees in front of Delphine. Looking at her already swollen sex, Cosima thought to herself she'd never seen a more glorious sight, before putting her mouth on Delphine.  
Oh yes, home could wait for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but sweet.  
> And nsfw, obvs.
> 
> Have a great day everyone!

"Hmmm..." Delphine moaned softly, slowly waking up from Cosima's ministrations. Cosima teasingly slid her tongue over Delphine's folds. "Cosima..." Delphine panted, partly due to shock, but definitely from growing arousal.  
"Morning beautiful" Cosima hummed against her. It was still dark outside, meaning it wasn't morning just yet. "You taste so fucking good babe.." Cosima continued her journey, gently lapping at Delphine. Delphine opened her legs, to give Cosima better access to her throbbing sex. She was still pleasantly sore, due to their almost non-stop love making since they took that shower together. Cosima's tongue started to move towards Delphine's clit, circling her but not quite touching just yet. When Delphine's breathing got heavier, she flattened her tongue and brushed her clit. "Oh, merde.. Cosima!" Delphine moaned. Cosima smirked against her, and grew bolder in her ministrations, letting her tongue slide between her slick folds and then circling her clit again. Bringing her fingers up to her impossibly wet sex, she teased at her entrance. "Mon dieu.. Cosima.." she spoke in a hoarse voice. Cosima slowly entered her, filling her, sliding in and out. She was so fucking wet, so ready. "Get up here" Delphine softly demanded, "I need to touch you"  
Cosima climbed up, and placed herself between Delphine's legs. Delphine immediately grabbed Cosima's face and kissed her passionately, not caring if she tasted herself on Cosima's tongue was such a turn-on. Cosima started to grind down on Delphine, gyrating her hips in circular motions. "I love how wet you are for me" she whispered in Delphine's ear. "Only for you, you do this to me" she moaned, feeling Cosima's sex pressed against her, their wetness mixing together. Cosima pushed herself up, so that she was resting on her hands, placed next to Delphine's head. This way, while she was grinding down, there was enough friction for both of them. "Holy shit" she gasped, feeling Delphine's clit against her own. Still sensitive from her multiple orgasms earlier, she didn't need much to climax. She could tell this was just as good for Delphine as it was for her, because everytime she moved in a certain way, she could see Delphine's eyes roll back. "Look at me... Stay with my eyes" she whispered. Delphine looked at her, and Cosima almost lost it. Big hazel eyes looking right at her, mouth slightly agape in pleasure, she felt like she was drowning. Drowing in the beautiful world that's all Delphine. Their lovemaking was tender and delicate, both savoring the moment, aware of their fragileness. The absolute feeling of need has faded to the background now, the only sounds were their soft moans and laboured breaths. Staring into Delphine's orbs, Cosima couldn't contain herself anymore, her movement becoming more frantic. Delphine immediately picked up on Cosima's change of pace, moving her hips in perfect sync with Cosima's. As breathing got heavier, legs started to tremble, Cosima gripping at the sheets. They were just staring at eachother, watching the other reaching their climax. Cosima was the first, muscles flexing, her orgasm creeping up on her slowly. Once Delphine saw Cosima's muscles clench, seeing her open her mouth in a wordless scream, she felt her orgasm hit her. It started somewhere in her legs, crawling up towards her groin, leaving a delicious pitt in her stomach before creeping up her chest. As wave after wave washed over her, she held on to Cosima for dear life, nails pressed in her back, who let herself fall down onto Delphine, chests touching, leaving absolutely no room between them.  
It took them both some time to land back on earth again, clutching at eachother. 

A couple of hours later, Cosima woke up to the sound of her alarm. "Arrghhh" she groaned annoyed. "Wake up, cherie" Delphine kissed her on the neck. "Totally not fair dude, how am I ever going to get out of bed like this? And whyyyy?" even though she tried to sound exasperated, Delphine could hear her smile. "Because you smell like sex, amour. And you have a job to go to!"  
"Well, that is a valid point you have there.." Cosima slid out from under the covers, walking towards her tiny bathroom, completely naked. Delphine's eyes followed her towards the bathroom. "I can feel your eyes on me, Dr. Cormier!"  
"When you get home, you're going to feel a lot more of me on you..."  
Cosima snorted out loud and mumbled a "I can't wait" while stepping under the shower, trying to wash the scent of incredibly hot sex from her body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, had a couple of busy days.. you know how it is, work work work. I wish I could just write new chapters for you guys all day long, but alas...  
> I will try to update every other day or so! 
> 
> Thank you again so much for sticking with this story!! Here's a sweet fluffy chapter for all of you!

"Don't you look all happy" Sarah commented when Cosima arrived at work.  
"Well, yeah... Obvs" she grinned.  
"Ah, guess you talked to Shay then? How did that go?"  
"I did yeah. It went okay, I mean, she reacted better than expected" Cosima said relieved.  
"Good. So, how are thing going to work with you and Frenchie?"  
"I don't know Sar.. it feels amazing, you know, just being with her."  
"When is she leavin' the island?" Sarah asked.  
"I..... actually don't know..."  
"You don't know?!" Sarah asked incredously.  
"Well, we haven't really talked about that.." Cosima stroked the top of her head, fingers playing with the dreads.  
"You haven't talked about that? What, you're mouths were busy doing other things?" Sarah snorted. "I guess you could say that" Cosima grinned. "But yeah, we should probably talk about that."  
"Yeah you should, but now you gotta get your ass in the water, there are people waiting for a snorkle experience" Sarah nudged. "You got it boss" Cosima replied, saluting at Sarah. "Oh, piss off!" 

Sarah was right. She should talk to Delphine about whatever happens after she goes back home. But she rather stayed in her bubble, enjoying everything about Delphine, delaying the inevitable. She didn't want Delphine to leave, ever. Her heart ached just thinking about it. She was falling for her, hard. Actually, she already fell for her, almost a year ago. But now they finally met again, she was scared of what their future would look like, scared if Delphine didn't want a future with her.  
Cosima sighed, grabbed her mask, snorkle and fins and went in the water with Call and group of people, very excited about their first snorkle experience. 

When she finished her class, she found Delphine, sunbathing on one of the beachchairs. Wearing her black bikini, a hat, and round black sunglasses, she was reading a book. She is a fucking masterpiece.  
"Hey there beautiful, whatcha doing?" Cosima smiled.  
"Bonjour cherie, I was waiting for you actually. Do you want to have lunch together?"  
"Yes, I'm starving! It could kill for a ham-bur-gerrr" Cosima spoke in a horrible fake French accent. "L'enfant terrible..." Delphine mumbled. "Hey wait... did you just call me a terrible child?" Cosima asked, trying to sound insulted but failed. It earned her a soft kiss. "Yes, you brat... now, let's go eat"  
They shared a hamburger menu together, Delphine tried to eat the massive thing with some dignity, but Cosima just shoved it in her face.  
"So, Delphine. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Cosima asked, her chin and the sides of her mouth covered in sauce. "I swear, I won't order a hamburger" she laughed. "Ofcourse I want to have dinner with you" Delphine replied.  
"That's great. I'm going to take you to my favourite place! It's nothing fancy, but the food is delicious and they have this really chill laidback atmosphere. I mean, if that's okay with you"  
"I'll go anywhere with you, Cosima"  
"Anywhere? Really?" Cosima couldn't help but picture the two of them, together, anywhere. She would go anywhere with her too. Even though she started to love the Antillies, she would want to be where Delphine was. As long as they were together, she would be happy. It was amazing actually, how fast she fell in love with Delphine, how attached she already was to the woman.  
"Yes, anywhere.." Delphine softly spoke, looking into Cosima's eyes. Cosima saw all kinds of emotions in Delphine's eyes. There was fear, insecurity, but also hope. And love.  
It made her heart flutter and her heart beat faster. She would love to discuss this further, ask her about their future, how they were going to manage one, but now was not the time or the place to do that.  
"I'm glad to hear that.." she blushed.  
"So, how about your final dive? You ready to become a certified diver, babe?"  
They got over her final theoretical exam, and she was really proud of Delphine's score. She absolutely aced it.  
Delphine was becoming a better diver everyday, it felt so good to share the same passion. It's not just the fact that they were having a good time together, diving is way more than that. Being under water, relying on your skills and your gear, they really had to trust eacht other. This kind of trust creates a bond, creates a feeling of intimacy, of experiencing something that only belongs to the both of you.  
Cosima swam like a fish, when she was in the water. It looked so natural, she moved with practiced ease. Trying to spot some of her animalfriends under water, she sometimes hung upside down, but always perfectly balanced. She brought her underwater camera this time, snapping a kinds of pictures. Some of them were selfies. Some of them were just pictures of Delphine. She wanted to capture the moments, the memories. Wanting to give Delphine something, to make sure she wouldn't forget about her when she went back home, but she also wanted to create and capture the memories for herself. Wanting to keep as much of Delphine behind. 

When they were finished, they went back to the dive shop, to update Delphine's log.  
"Congratulations baby! Welcome to the club of awesome divers" Cosima put her hand behind Delphine's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Come back to my place, before we go out to dinner?" Cosima asked. "If you don't mind making a quick stop at my appartment for some fresh clothes. I want to look nice for you, cherie" 

After a steamy shower session together, both girls were reading for dinner. It was a short drive towards Cosima's favourite restaurant, called "De Buurvrouw", which means "The Neighbor" in English. The venue was amazing. The restaurant was a big palapa, with a few tables and a bar underneath. The venue was surrounded by lights and it was a breathtaking sight.  
They picked one of the tables that was a little more private and sat down on the soft bench that accompanied the table, sitting next to eachother. "Hey Cosima, how are you?" the female owner greeted. "Hey Cindy, I'm good. This is Delphine" she introduced. "Hey Delphine, welcome to our restaurant. Would the two of you like anything to drink?"  
They ordered a bottle of white wine, and ordered their food.  
"So uhm.. I was kinda wondering..." Cosima started, shifting in her seat. "How long are you staying?"  
"For 8 more days.."  
There was a minuten of silence before either of them spoke again. "Wow... just 8 more days huh?" Cosima tried to sound casual, but her voice wavered anyway.  
"Yes. But... can I ask you something?" Delphine spoke.  
"Yeah ofcourse, anything"  
"What are we exactly Cosima? To eachother I mean?" Delphine asked, a bit uncertain.  
"Well, uhm... I.. I was kinda wanting to ask you the same thing" she laughed awkwardly. "Is this a summerfling, or... you know.." she added, not really wanting to call it a relationship, if she wasn't certain about Delphine's feelings.  
"I hope not. I don't want this to end Cosima" Delphine said. "I lost you once... and I don't want to lose you again".  
"Good. Because.. even if I have a PhD, that doens't mean that I'm not stupidly into you" Cosima laughed. Delphine grabbed Cosima's face, and kissed her. She kissed her so damn passionately, Cosima was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.  
Pressing her forehead against Cosima's, Delphine whispered: "I told you... I will go anywhere you want me to"  
Cosima closed her eyes, and her face lit up into a full blown grin, revealing her pearl white canines. "I am so in love with you, Delphine Cormier" she smiled.  
"And I am also, how did you put it, stupidly into you, Cosima Niehaus"  
"Enjoy your meals ladies" the owner winked, while putting their plates on the table.  
They enjoyed their meals, chatting casually about their daily lives, bombarding eachother with questions and drank more wine. It felt good, it felt right.  
When the evening progressed, they scooted closer to eachother, legs brushing. Cosima was so fucking attracted to Delphine. Her hair, her lips, the sound of her voice, her intellect. Cosima put her hand upon Delphine's bare thigh, stroking the leg with her thumb. When her hand traveled towards the insides of Delphine's thigh, she heard Delphine's breath hitch. Continuing stroking, her thumb started to move in circular motions, heading up higher bit by bit. "Cosima.." Delphine warned and gave her a glare. But it was a halfhearted one at best, so Cosima continued her journey upwards with a smirk. They were privately seated, so no one was able to see what they were doing.  
When she reached Delphine's panties, Cosima held her breath, already able to feel the heat coming from Delphine.  
She softly stroked the panties, feeling wetness on the tips of her fingers. "Fuck, Dr. Cormier.." she breathed. She saw that Delphine's grip on the table hardened, her knuckles turning white. Cosima started to rub her in a steady rhythm, enjoying the sounds Delphine was desperately trying to hold in. Cosima was actually impressed by how well she managed, but the slow rolling of her hips gave her away. "Merde, Cosima.. you are such a tease" Delphine said through gritted teeth. At that, Cosima pulled Delphine's panties to the side as best as she could in their seated position. Delphine was already impossibly wet, she discovered, letting her fingertips slide through her folds. Softly brushing her clit, she saw Delphine scooch a little lower on the bench, her ass moving towards the edge of the bench. Cosima smirked, and went to tease at Delphine's entrance, putting her palm flat on top of Delphine's sex. Slowly, she slid her fingertip inside. Delphine let out a heavy breath in response, shifting her hips, wanting more of Cosima inside of her. Cosima wanted nothing more than to fuck Delphine until she came, screaming her name. But she was still very aware of their surroundings, and even though nobody noticed what they were doing at this point, if she continued their lovemaking, they would find out soon enough. Pulling out softly, she rubbed against Delphine's already strained clit once more, and pulled her hand back. Delphine let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Bringing her hand to her face, Cosima put the finger that had been inside Delphine seconds ago, in her mouth and softly sucked at it. "Hmm.. so good.." she moaned, looking at Delphine's blushing face. "Cosima, take me home. Now" she commanded.  
"I'll go and pay, meet me outside" Cosima said and almost ran towards the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another update...  
> oh btw... it's nsfw! ;)

The days went by in a bliss. They spent nearly every waking moment together. Every sleeping moment as well, to be honest. A few nights ago, Cosima asked Delphine if she wanted to stay at her place for the rest of her trip. Delphine didn't even have to think about that, ofcourse she wanted to spend as much time with Cosima as possible.  
The days when Cosima wasn't working, they spent together, and the days that Cosima was working, Delphine usually waited for her at the beach, reading a book and chilling until Cosima was done.  
Evenings were filled with exploring the island, different restaurants and most of all; eachother.  
They made love everyday, usually more than once.  
Cosima managed to get a few days off of work, so she could spend the rest of the remaining time of Delphine's trip by her side.  
It was funny how fast they became this close. It felt like they've known eachother for years, but also.. everytime Cosima laid her hands on Delphine, it was like seeing her for the first time.  
Hands touching, tongues exploring, Cosima discovered something new everytime and their lovemaking grew hotter by the day. Cosima loved Delphine's confidence between the sheets, it was sexy as hell.  
It usually started with a steamy make-out session, just like they were having right now.  
It was mid afternoon, the sun was at it's highest point, not a cloud to be seen in the sky. They already moved from the loungesofa to the bedroom, because both of them knew what was coming next.  
Cosima was laying on top of Delphine, with Delphine's strong legs wrapped around her waist. Grinding down on her, she wanted nothing more than to be able to fuck her that way. With her arm between their bodies, one hand down Delphine's pants, she got an idea. "I need your clothes off, babe" Cosima hushed in her ear. "Because I want to fuck you.." Delphine gasped, noticing the look on her lovers face, she quickly pulled her shorts down. Both of them got in a seated position so they were able to take the rest of their clothes of. Completely bare, Cosima crawled back on top of Delphine, ushering Delphine's legs around her waist again, one hand placed on Delphine's ass. She continued her grinding, in slow, circular motions. As her movements grew more erratic, Cosima started to thrust into Delphine, making Delphine's breath hitch everytime she thrusted her hips into Delphine's pelvis.  
"Would you like me to fuck you?" Cosima asked, voice hoarse. She looked straight at Delphine, never stopping her thrusting.  
"Y-yes... Cosima, please...don't stop" Delphine panted.  
"I mean it... I want to take you, with a strap-on..." Cosima whispered. Delphine gasped, in both shock and arrousal. "Would you like me to?" Cosima asked.  
"Oui... yes..." She could see Delphine's arrousal, through hooded lids, she saw how dialated Delphine's pupils were. Her eyes were almost black.  
"Just a minute" Cosima kissed her, before grabbing the purple strap-on out of her nightstand. It didn't have a harnas and it was meant for the both of them. Cosima knew she was incredibly wet, but she still applied lube on the thick end of the dildo. She slowly slid in in herself, feeling the stretch of it. She moaned when she felt the dildo inside her. Delphine looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Her cheeks flushed of the idea that Cosima was about to take her like that. Cosima took the small bottle, and applied a descent amount of lube on Delphine's dripping sex. They probably didn't need it, but she wanted Delphine to feel comfortable. She pressed the top of the dildo against Delphine, feeling her moan at the presence of it. Holding the shaft with one hand, she let the top slide through Delphine's folds, before teasing her entrance. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
"Yes.. but... go slow.." Delphine said flustered. Cosima started kissing Delphine, and slowly slid the top of the dildo inside. She felt Delphine's innerwalls contract, and pulled it out softly. Then she pressed into her again, letting Delphine get comfortable with it. Soon enough she felt Delphine's hips starting to move, encouraging her to thrust deeper. She started very slow, and built up the pace in a steady rhythm.  
At the movement of Delphine's hips, she felt the dildo move inside her, making her groan. She looked at Delphine, thinking how fucking beautiful she was. Curls all messy, drops of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes closed. "You are so beautiful right now" Cosima let out. Her movements became more erratic, by hearing Delphine's moans increasing. "Cosima.. I'm... I'm so close.." Delphine voice was shaking now. "Fuck... me too... me too..." Cosima felt her innerwalls contract, while she was grinding her clit against Delphine. Fuck, she loved fucking her like this. Seeing Delphine writhing underneath her, breathing hard.  
They were both sweating and panting. Cosima wanted this moment to last forever, and she wanted Delphine not to forget about her. Fucking her with all the stamina she had, she felt her orgasm aproach fast. "God.. Delphine... I... I love you..." she choked. It was enough to push the both of them over the edge, heavily panting, both lost for words. Cosima let herself fall on top of Delphine, hearing her heart beating violently, shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm.  
After a couple of seconds, the shaking got more uneven, and she heard a sniffle. Her head shot up, and she saw that Delphine was crying. "Oh, god.. Delphine.. I'm so sorry..." Cosima felt embarassed about her confession during sex. Did she scare her? Was it too much? Too soon maybe? She has wanted to say it for a while now, and she was pretty sure Delphine felt the same way. But seeing her like this, crying... closing herself off, she was scared she fucked things up between them. What if Delphine didn't feel the same way? And she just threw the words in Delphine's face, miliseconds before making her come. Maybe she should take it back, even though it was how she truly felt. Feeling anxious, she looked at Delphine. "I didn't mean to say it... I just...." she stammered. Delphine looked at her, big doe-eyes, just staring at her, she didn't speak.  
"It's okay..." she finally said. "If you didn't mean it..." she sniffed.  
Cosima suddenly remembered that she was still inside of Delphine. She slowly pulled the toy out of Delphine, and then out of herself, dropping it somewhere on the floor. The atmosphere in the room had changed quickly, from passionate to tense. Cosima laid down next to Delphine, and put her arm on top of her belly. "I... I'm sorry if I made you feel oncomfortable.." Cosima felt tears of her own welling behind her eyelids, trying hard to keep them away.  
"You didn't... but... If you didn't mean it.." Delphine spoke sadly, not looking at Cosima.  
"Fuck.. Delphine.." she started. She did mean what she said, she loved Delphine more than anything. "Look at me..." she begged softly. When Delphine looked at her, she looked so vulnerable. "I do mean it..." she said, feeling nervous. "You do?" Delphine looked at her. "Yes. Yes, I do..." Cosima felt a traitorous tear slip away from her right eye. Suddenly Delphine turned around and wrapped her arms around Cosima's neck, pulling her in a tight embrace. "Je t'aime Cosima.. je t'aime, je t'aime" she kissed her jaw and her cheeks.  
"You.... you do? But...." Cosima asked confused, but relieved. "But.. you didn't say anything and... you cried... and I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same way"  
"Oh Cosima... I've loved you since that night in Toronto" she said, smiling through her tears. "I just.. couldn't believe that you said it... and I was scared that you said it in the heat of the moment"  
"And I thought that I was making a complete fool out of myself" Cosima laughed.  
"I love you so fucking much, Delphine Cormier"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!

Even though Cosima loved spending every single moment of the day wrapped up in Delphine, she also wanted Delphine to actually see the island in all it's beauty.  
"Come one babe, I'm taking you on a tour today" Cosima whispered in Delphine's ear, trying to get her out of bed. "Why...." Delphine whined. "Because I want to!" Cosima said happily. "Alright, alright" Delphine rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and reluctantly got out of bed, feeling rather tired. The thing is, she spent an awful lot of time in bed, but not sleeping. Sleep could wait for when she got home. Now, she just wanted to savor every moment she had with Cosima. "Where exactly are you taking me?" Delphine asked from inside the bathroom.  
"Well, I want to show you Shete Boka... which is an awesome small natural reserve. The waves are ridiculous, and we might even spot a few turtles!" Cosima said enthusiastic.  
"And afterwards, I'm taking you to Jaanchies.. one of my favourite restaurants up at Westpunt" 

It was about a 25 minute drive towards Shete Boka, which they spent listening to music, chatting and enjoying the view. Cosima decided it was actually more fun doing the tour while driving. She showed Delphine all of her favourite spots, one of them being Boka Pistol. They stood on top of the rocks, watching the waves crash against the shore violently. "Do you know why they call this "Boka Pistol"?" Delphine looked at her questioningly so she continued "if you listen closely, the sounds of the waves clashing, resemble the sounds of gunshots"  
The view was spectaculair, Cosima could tell that Delphine was having a great time admiring nature's beauty.  
"Come on, I want to take a few pictures of you" Cosima said, grabbing her phone.  
"Non, Cosima... my hair is a mess!" Delphine said, pointing at the wild curls surrounding her head. "Don't care. And I love you, when you look messy" Cosima winked. She took a couple of foto's of Delphine and a couple of selfies of the two of them together. "I just... want to be able to look at your face when... when you're not around anymore" Cosima said with a sad look in her eyes. "And I'm sending these to you as well.. I wouldn't want you to forget me" she tried to make it sound like she was joking, but Delphine could tell that she wasn't. "Oh Cosima.. how will I ever forget you?" she put both hands on Cosima's cheeks. "I don't know.. maybe.. maybe you will, when you go back to your daily routine and things get hard" she spoke, looking down. "Look at me, cherie. Look at me" Delphine insisted. Cosima felt tears coming, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. With eyes brimmed with tears, she looked up at Delphine. "Je t'aime Cosima" Delphine whispered, pressing her forehead against Cosima's. "We are going to make it work, you understand?" Delphine spoke with such conviction Cosima actually believed her. "No matter what.. we will make it work, I promise" she kissed Cosima on the lips, who was full on crying now. "God damnit, I promised myself not to cry.. at least not while you're still here" Cosima muttered. She noticed that Delphine was also crying at this point, hot salty tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you so much... but... there's always a silver lining" Cosima grinned. "And what is that, mon amour?" Delphine looked curious.  
"The fact that I am super awesome at skype sex!"  
"You are such a brat!" Delphine laughed. 

They got a table at Jaanchies after that, and enjoyed their meal. The mood was a lot less heavy now, both talking and fantasizing about their future together. "So, how many dogs do you want?" Cosima asked her.  
"I'm not sure.. One? But I also want a cat"  
"Wow, that's going to be a full house. Deal, let's get a dog and a cat when we're old. How about kids?" Cosima asked.  
"Maybe.. I haven't really thought about it. How about you?"  
"Yeah, maybe one or two.. you know, somewhere in the future. But I also want to travel some more first"  
They talked about all the places they've already visited and the one's that were on their bucketlists. Then they made a bucketlist together, something to hold on to until they would see eachother again.  
"You know, I've always wanted to visit Montreal..." Cosima said suggestively.  
"And I could get used to the Caribbean as well" Delphine spoke. They were both willing to compromise, if that meant that they would be together. "But I live in Toronto now. I work there, at the Dyad institute" Delphine explained. "Oh cool!" Cosima's eyes went wide, obviously knowing the Dyad institute, as a scientist. "Their research is amazing!" she added. "You know... maybe.. maybe I could find a job somewhere over there? You know... eventually?" She stated carefully. "Oui! You could apply at Dyad! They are always looking for sharp minds" Delphine was truly enthusiastic about the idea of Cosima coming there and it made her heart melt. "But, you know, maybe they are in need of scientists over here? I wouldn't want you to give up your passion" Delphine quickly added.  
"We'll see what works out best. We're going to make it work" Cosima replied hopefully. 

When they finished their lunch, they went back to Cosima's place, both giddy and hopefull. Not wanting to go out anymore, Delphine cooked them dinner, accompanied by some fine wine ofcourse.  
After they had some food they were lounging outside on te patio. Cosima was sprawled out over the loungesofa, her head resting on Delphine's lap, who was playing with a loose dread. There were only two days left, and Cosima was going to miss Delphine immensely. They decided to not talk about Delphine's upcoming departure anymore, because it only made them sad.  
"So..." Delphine started. "There's something I want to ask you"  
"Sure, you can ask me anything" Cosima said, looking up at Delphine. When Delphine didn't state her question, Cosima put her hand up towards her face and caressed her, her fingers softly touching Delphine's jaw.  
"Cosima Niehaus... would you like to be my girlfriend?" Delphine asked, looking a bit nervous all of a sudden.  
"Awww... do you want to make it official?" Cosima asked playfully, but sweet. "You're so cute! And yes, I would very much like to be your girlfriend, Delphine" Cosima sat up, and kissed Delphine enthusiasticly, feeling Delphine smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is slowly coming to an end... not yet, there's a bit more to come.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *nsfw*

This was it, their final night together. At least for now, it is. They didn't know when or where they would see eachtother again. But both of them were determined to make things work. Even though Cosima didn't really believe in long distance relationships, she was adamant. She's lost Delphine once and she sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen again, even if meant having to leave her beloved island behind, being with the woman she loved. Yes, she loves her, more than she ever thought possible.   
She had secretely made Delphine a playlist with her favourite cheesy lovesongs on it, and she put it in her bag, when Delphine hadn't noticed. She was hoping Delphine would listen to it on her 5,5 hour flight back to Toronto. She kept it a surprise for now. 

They laid in bed together, both making sure there wouldn't be room for sleep tonight, creating as much memories as possible. Because they were going to need them, holding on until they would meet again.   
They were laying on their sides both completely bare, facing eachother. Cosima was caressing Delphine's face, letting her fingertips touch her cheeks, both were staring at eachother, not saying much. Cosima put a stray curl behind Delphine's ear, and just let her hand linger there. Delphine leaned forward and captured Cosima's lips in a soft kiss. She let her tongue trace Cosima's bottom lip and Cosima opened her mouth, needing to feel Delphine's tongue brushing against her own. She let out a sigh. Delphine gently pushed Cosima back, making her lie on her back. She then crawled on top of Cosima, making sure their lips were still connected. "I need you.." she whispered. "Oh god, I need you too" Cosima breathed out. Cosima opened her legs, so Delphine could take place between them. Delphine placed her hand on the outside of Cosima's thigh, stroking the firm muscles she found there. Their kissing became more frantic, both of them in terrible need of eachother, knowing they would both be feeling more than just miserable in the morning. It was strange really, how wet Cosima was for Delphine right now, while she was feeling so sad. She swallowed her tears away, and started to kiss Delphine's neck, starting at her collarbone, moving up towards her ear. She knew that this was Delphine's favourite spot, she knew it would drive her wild. There was not going to be room for tears, not tonight. Tonight was about memorizing every inch of Delphine's body. Delphine groaned, and started to rock her hips into Cosima. "Oh baby..." Cosima whispered in a low voice, right next to Delphine's ear. She was starved of Delphine once again, despite their frequent love making over the last week and a half. She couldn't image ever being satiated when it came to Delphine. 

Delphine moved her head lower, softly kissing Cosima's breasts. Flicking the quickly hardening nub with the tip of her tongue, before putting her lips around it sucking lightly. When Cosima arched her back, she bit softly, making Cosima gasp. Cosima's hands were in Delphine's hair now, her fingers threading through the beatiful curly mess. When Delphine kissed her belly, her legs started to shake in anticipation. Delphine's lips traveled lower, stopping at her mound, placing a delicate kiss there.   
When she moved her hands underneath Cosima's legs, placing her hands on her hips, she placed a kiss on Cosima's sex, making Cosima shiver. She traced her folds with the tip of her tongue, already basking in the smell of Cosima's arousal. It would always make her mouth water, wanting to plunge in immediately, ravishing Cosima.   
But she was taking her time, not wanting to hurry. Cosima was about to urge Delphine on, but she realized Delphine was probably also making memories. Memories of her body, her sex, her passion. So she let her take her time, even though she desperately wanted Delphine to eat her out.   
It seemed Delphine senced Cosima's urgency, so she flattened her tongue and let it slide between Cosima's lips. Starting at her entrance, she lapped at her, going up towards Cosima's sensitive bundle of nerves, all the way down to Cosima's ass, making Cosima gasp loudly. "Jesus, fuck.." she cursed. Delphine grinned "Do you like that, cherie?" she hummed against Cosima's oversensitive sex. "Y-yes... baby... yes" Cosima stuttered, not able to find a better response, feeling Delphine's tongue everywhere. "You taste so good...hmm.." Delphine said, her tongue tracing every inch of Cosima. Cosima was so wet for her, and without preamble she slid two fingers inside Cosima, wanting nothing more than to fill Cosima completely. "Fuuuckkk..." Cosima moaned at the sensation, rocking her hips into Delphine. Delphine started to thrust into her, moist fingers slipping in and out, curling everytime she hits Cosima's g-spot. "More... more" Cosima let out. At that, Delphine slid a third finger inside Cosima's tight sex, feeling the stretch of it. "Like this?" she sweetly asked. "Yes... exactly like that.. don't stop" Cosima said in staggered breaths. Delphine's tongue moved in circular motions around Cosima's clit, occassionaly licking and sucking it directly. She felt Cosima's legs starting to tense, meaning that she was very close to climaxing. Even though she wanted to prolong her orgasm as much as possible, she was so turned on that she wanted nothing more than for Cosima to come in her mouth. Cosima's legs started to shake and Delphine looked up at her face. Eyes closed, her face scrunched in pleasure, she felt Cosima was about to come. Her fingers were pulled in a tight grip by Cosima's pussy, she kept pumping in and out her channel. "Fuuuuuuckkkk Delphine! I'm gonna come... unnnnnngggggg..." Cosima nearly screamed. Delphine knew this was going to be a messy orgasm, and she absolutely loved it, wanting to taste as much of Cosima's wetness as she had to offer. She felt a hot rush of come, against her mouth and chin. The tremors stopped, and Cosima went completely still for a couple of seconds. Gently lapping at her a few more times, Delphine crawled back up, whiping her face with her hand while doing so.   
Cosima's arms immediately went around her neck, pulling her as close as possible. Cosima noticed the wetness, that was still evident on Delphine's face and felt embarrassed instantly. "Oh, god.. That's... that's never happened to me before" she groaned, pulling one hand from Delphine's neck and covered her eyes. Her cheeks were completely flushed.  
"Non, don't hide your face Cosima..." Delphine said looking up at Cosima. "That was... so hot..." she giggled. Cosima peaked at her through her fingers and groaned some more. "I am serious, cherie... I loved tasting you... I think I'm an addict" she laughed.   
"Seriously? I feel so embarrassed for like, totally coming all over your face" Cosima started laughing too. "Don't be.. it turned me on even more than I already am" she kissed Cosima, putting on hand underneath her chin, pulling so Cosima had to open her mouth. She let her tongue slide in Cosima's mouth, brushing against the roof of Cosima's mouth. "You're so fucking sexy" Cosima moaned. "I really, really want to return the favor now..." she grinned. "Please" Delphine moaned.   
"I want you up..." Cosima smirked. "Up?" Delphine asked confused. "Yes.. up.. all the way..."   
When Delphine understood the meaning behind Cosima's words, she blushed profusely but got up nevertheless. "Yessss!" Cosima grinned, reminding herself of this fantasy she had of Delphine for a while now. Cosima guided Delphine up, placing her hands against Delphine's ass, nudging her softly. Delphine placed her knees at both sides of Cosima's face, and held onto the bed's headboard. Looking down, she found curious eyes looking back at her. "You are so beautiful" Cosima whispered. She slowly moved her center down, so Cosima was able to reach her without straining her neck.   
When she felt Cosima's tongue parting her, she let out a moan "mon dieu, Cosima..."   
She felt Cosima grin against her, but the grin was quickly replaced with a movement of her tongue against Delphine's aching sex. Holding on to Delphine's ass, she let her tongue explore her sex, sliding between impossibly wet folds. When she got to Delphine's entrance, she slid her tongue inside Delphine, making her gasp loudly. Delphine was so fucking wet for her, Cosima almost started salivating. She could never get enough the scent and the sweet taste of Delphine's pussy. She wanted to feel and taste as much of her as humanly possible. She pushed Delphine up a little bit, and started to slid her tongue through the whole of Delphine's sex, mimicking exactly what Delphine did to her earlier. Softly flicking her clit before moving her tongue back down again, making sure not to neglect Delphine's ass. "Oh!" she heard a gasp above her. "Told you... I was going to return the favor" Cosima smirked. She moved her tongue towards Delphine's entrance again. "I need you inside me..." Delphine moaned. Cosima let her tongue slide in and out, and even though it was pretty tiring, she wanted to give Delphine what she needed most. She pulled her arm from underneath Delphine's legs, and brought her hand towards Delphine's sex from the front. She let her thumb brush against the swollen nub she found there, making Delphine move her hips. Delphine was breathing hard now, gripping on the wood headboard for dear life. She was afraid she was going to hurt Cosima, by riding her face like that so she went still for a bit. "Go on... go on... move for me" Cosima realized what was happening. Delphine looked down at Cosima's content face, and started to girate her hips again. "Cosima... I'm... I'm gonna come..." Delphine warned. It made Cosima pick up the pace, fucking her with her tongue, pressing her thumb right against Delphine's clit. Delphine's motions became more frantic, and so did her moaning. This is total bliss, Cosima thought to herself right before Delphine came hard. After the worst aftershocks were over, Cosima gently helped Delphine off her face. Delphine lied on top of Cosima, still trying to catch her breath. "Mon dieu..." she breathed. 

Even though they tried to fight it, sleep was inevitable.   
They woke early the next day. They were both trying to be upbeat, both in reality they felt like shit. Cosima sat on the bed, quietly watching Delphine put the last of her stuff into her suitcase. "You ready?" Cosima asked.  
"Non... but I have to" Delphine responded sadly. The drive to the airport was similar. Both wanting to say so much, but at the same time were lost for words.   
"We're going to be okay" Cosima said, looking at the traffic before them. She needed to say it out loud, she needed to convince herself that this was not the end. Convince herself that they were actually going to make it.   
The wait at the airport was killing, Delphine waited as long as she could, before she needed to get to the gate. They promised they wouldn't cry, that this wasn't 'goodbye' but that this was a 'see you later'. When they heard the gate announcement on the airport speakers, they hugged eachother tight. Delphine started to kiss Cosima, everywhere she could. Cheeks, jaw, eyelids, nose and her lips. She was openly crying, silent tears falling out of her eyes. But Cosima saw a promise in her eyes. A promise and hope.   
"You... you should go..." Cosima said, her lowerlip trembling. "I know..." Delphine said.   
"I love you, Delphine" Cosima said softly. "And I love you, Cosima..."   
"Just... just go.... we'll see eachother again before we know it" Cosima smiled, trying to hide the aching feeling inside her chest.   
Delphine only smiled at her, and walked away. She walked for a couple of meters, before Cosima shouted: "wait... wait!"   
Delphine immediately turned around and saw that Cosima was running towards her and crashing her small body into Delphine.   
Delphine immediately picked her up, and Cosima wrapped her legs around her waist. 

"I love you!!" Cosima cried.  
"Oh, my love. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime" Delphine repeated. They hugged eachother once more, before parting. Delphine walked towards her gate, and turned around. She put her fingers to her lips, and blew a kiss towards Cosima.   
There were people surrounding them everywhere at the busy airport, some of them cheering them on, others looking at her with a sympathetic smile. She slowly saw Delphine dissapear in the crowd.

And then, everything around her became quiet. The only sound she heard was the breaking of her own heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little fast forward in time! There will be only one left after this....

One month later:

"You comin' Cos?" Sarah asked, closing up the shop.  
"Nah, I can't. I have a skype date planned with my girlfriend!" Cosima said, getting her stuff. It's been a month since Delphine left and went back home. A month that feels like an eternity. She missed Delphine like crazy, sometimes she misses her so much it physically hurt. She often thinks about their time together, laying in bed at night, surrounded by nothing but darkness and empty sheets. She mostly has good days, but sometimes she feels so lonely, trying to fill her days with whatever she can. Anything to get her mind off Delphine, or to fill the empty feeling in her heart. They talked on the phone or through skype as much as they possibly could, but it's not the same as having your loved one by your side. She wasn't able to touch her or kiss her through her computerscreen and that was just frustrating sometimes.  
"You're really serious about this one, aren't ya?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. It's just... hard sometimes, you know?"  
Sarah looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "You'll make it work, I know you will. Now, get your ass home and start sexting your girlfriend for fuck sake!" There was the Sarah she knew, she's not really the sentimental type, but she always means well, wanting the best for Cosima.  
"Look, if you want to grab a drink later, you'll know where to find us yeah?"  
"Yeah, thanks Sar.. Seriously, thank you for your support" Cosima smiled at her, and ruffled Sarah's hair. 

She got home and turned on her laptop. She was anxiously waiting, checking every two seconds if Delphine was online. Suddenly she heard a ring, and answered Delphine's incoming skypecall. "Bonjour ma cherie!" Delphine smiled happily. "Heeeeey babe!" Cosima's face lit up, just by seeing her.  
"I miss you.. how are you?" Delphine asked. Cosima couldn't help but notice the bags underneath Delphine's eyes. "I miss you so much too... I'm fine but.. it's driving me crazy not being able to see you" she responded. "You look so tired babe. Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Oui, oui. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm trying to put in as many hours as I can, so I'll be able to take time off for you" Delphine said.  
They talked about their days. Cosima amusingly sharing stories of first time divers and new spots she discovered. Delphine telling her about her new research project. The two of them could talk for hours and they usually did.  
"Sooo... what are you wearing?" Cosima asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Cosima!" Delphine responded exasperated. "We're on skype, you can see what I'm wearing!" Delphine giggled. "Yeah, obvs. But... what are you wearing underneath your clothes?" she asked seductively. Delphine blushed.  
"Okay, okay... I'll start. I'm wearing your favourite...." she started. She saw Delphine's eyes widen, suddenly becoming quiet, the blush creeping further up her face.  
"The.. the red one?" Delphine asked, eyes locked on the screen, traveling from Cosima's face downwards, towards Cosima's chest. "Yes. I put them on for you..."  
"Show me" Delphine commanded.  
Cosima grinned, already knowing how this conversation was going to play out.  
Slowly pulling of her shirt, she revealed her dark red bra for Delphine to see. "Your turn" Cosima said. Delphine unbuttoned her shirt, showing Cosima that she was wearing a black lace, slightly see through bra. It was Cosima's favourite, and she knew that.  
"You are so sexy" she let out. "I'm so bummed that I can't touch you right now" she sighed.  
"What else are you wearing?" Delphine asked, voice low. "My harempants".  
"I want to see you" Delphine said. Cosima sat on her bed, getting up on her knees and turning her laptopscreen in a way that Delphine was able to see her torso and the waistband of her pants. "Tres belle..." Delphine sighed. "Is that so?"  
"Oui... very beautiful.."  
"What are you going to do about it?" Cosima teased. "I am going to tell you to take your pants off" Delphine said.  
It turned Cosima on immensely when Delphine was being dominant. She quickly shimmied out of her pants and lied down on her bed, the laptop turned in a way that Delphine was able to see her face and her chest.  
Delphine herself was seated behind her desk at home, sitting in front of the computer, shirt hanging open. "Take off your shirt babe..." Cosima said.  
Slowly Delphine slid the garment off her arms and let it fall next to her on the ground.  
"I want to touch you..." Cosima groaned.  
"Touch yourself, cherie... and imagine it's me" Delphine said in a low voice, eyes focussed on the screen. Cosima gulped. 

5 months later:

"Fuck it's so cold outside!" Cosima yelped, shrugging off her Uggs while simultaneously taking off her thick winter coat. Her cheeks and nose were red from the frosty weather outside, glasses immediately started to condensate when she walked into Delphine's appartment. Well, it was their appartment now. Cosima just moved to Toronto, leaving her Caribbean life behind. She applied at the Dyad institute, and thankfully she got the job.  
"Aww pauvre petit chiot" Delphine teased, with two steaming cups of hot coco in her hands, handing one over to Cosima.  
"You're the puppy" Cosima grinned, flashing her teeth.  
"So, I got you all the things from your little shopping list, including one bottle of delicious wine. Are you gonna make me truffles?" Cosima asked putting the grocerybag on the kitchencounter, kissing Delphine softly on the lips. It was so good seeing her again, finally. Just being with her, laughing, joking, cuddling, it was the best feeling in the world.  
"I'm going to get started, can you pick us a movie for later?" Delphine asked.  
"Anything I want?"  
"As long as it's not Back To The Future or Star Wars"  
"I find your lack of faith disturbing" Cosima said in her best Darth Vader voice, making Delphine laugh out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and your lovely comments! You guys made me want to write more and write faster! You are the best! 
> 
> I wrote this last chapter from Delphine's perspective. Since it all started with Delphine, I thought it was nice having it end in Delphine's pov. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Aaaaand... *nsfw*

Finally, the day arrived where she get's to pick up Cosima from the airport. Not just for a short visit, but for real this time. Delphine's eyes scanned the airport screens nervously, trying to find out if Cosima's plane has already landed. She was ridiculously early, she knew that, but she was so giddy and excited, she couldn't bare staying home any longer. So, she went to the airport and waited. With her starbuckscoffee in one hand, she sat down on one of the benches. Why is it always that when you really look forward to something time seems to go by so slow, but when the moment is finally there, time seems to fly by?  
The last couple of months were hard, everyday where Cosima wasn't with her, she missed her so much. Always looking forward to their daily skype dates, getting to see the adorable American again. Her petite americaine.  
She tried to tidy her appartment, making it more of a 'home' for Cosima and herself. She was planning on letting Cosima decide what she wanted to change or redecorate, but still made an effort to make it a more cosy place. The thing is that Delphine hadn't really bothered before, she moved there months ago, but she lived alone, so she didn't really care. And the fact that her workschedule had been crazy didn't really help either.  
Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, she saw the notification on one of the screens. The plane had landed, she was here. Her Cosima was here! Knowing it would still take some time for Cosima to claim her luggage, she went to one of the flowershops, and bought her a nice bouquet. It was kind of lame, and cheesy, but she couldn't care less. This was it. The rest of her life, with her love.  
Ofcourse she still thought of Cecile, the woman she had loved immensely. But she passed away, and it was time for Delphine to move on. The guilt has subsided over time, and Delphine realized that she couldn't change the past. It had marked her, yes, but it didn't define her. She deserves to be loved and in all honestly, she was certain Cecile would've wanted her to find love again. Either way, from the moment she first laid eyes on Cosima, it was inevitable. Trying to deny it at first only made her feel miserable, and quite frankly, she was done with feeling miserable.  
Nervous and feeling giddy with anticipation, she stood there, waiting by the gate.  
After a couple of minutes, she spotted the dreadlocked woman she grew to love so much. With her headphone's still on top of her head, Cosima gave her a beaming smile and started to walk a little faster towards her. "Cosima!" Delphine yelled in all her excitement and happiness.  
Cosima practically threw herself into Delphine, dropping her luggage next to her. As if on cue, Delphine picked her up and spun her around. "Cherie... I missed you so much!" crushing the bouquet of roses.  
"I missed you too! I love you!"  
Delphine started to kiss every inch of Cosima's face, while holding her tight.  
"So, are you ready to go home?" Delphine smiled.  
"With you? Always" Cosima kissed her. 

Their one-year anniversary:

"Look, Delphine! This stuff is hella fascinating!" Cosima yelled grinning. They've been together for exactly one year today, and Delphine took Cosima for a trip to Montreal. They were currently at the Space for Life planetarium, Cosima dorking out every other minute. She knew Cosima would absolutely love it, so she booked the trip and here they were.  
"I'm glad you like it, cherie.." Delphine spoke, standing next to her girlfriend.  
"Like it? I absolutely love it! Thank you so much for taking me to Montreal. You're the best, you know that?" Cosima said, grabbing Delphine's arm.  
"Are you ready for some more sightseeing?"  
"Uh, hell yeah!"  
Seeing Cosima like this, so full of life, so fascinated by everything, made Delphine's heart melt. This was it, Delphine knew. This was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sure, they had a few lovers quirrels, but who hasn't? And besides, it was never anything they couldn't handle. 

They roamed the streets of Montreal a bit longer, went to dinner and then back to their hotel. Delphine really didn't hold back on their trip. She booked a room with a stunning view, and ofcourse, one that was provided with a hot tub. She needed to get everything right.  
"So, how about that hottub, huh?" Cosima asked when they were back in their room.  
"Sounds wonderful, my love. Why don't you get undressed?" Delphine asked, looking right at Cosima.  
"Why don't you do it for me?" Cosima responded, with equally darkened eyes.  
Delphine nearly sprinted over at Cosima, and started undoing her of her clothes. It was always like this, just one look from Cosima was enough to set her body on fire. Even though they've made love countless times before, it was always as if they could never get enough. "Hmm dr. Cormier, aren't you in a hurry?" Cosima teased. "I've been wanting to devour you, since the moment our plane landed, cherie" Delphine said in a low voice, making Cosima gulp. When Cosima was finally undressed, Delphine picked Cosima up and started walking towards the hot tub. Cosima slowly let herself slide into the tub, moaning at the contact with the hot water. "Ohhh Delphine.. this feels so, so good...." Cosima teased, knowing exactly what she was doing to Delphine.  
Delphine undid herself from her clothes at lightening speed, and got in the tub herself.  
"Come here.. come here" she said when she sat down, pulling Cosima on top of her, so she was straddling her. Delphine started to kiss her, pulling Cosima's lowerlip between her teeth, hearing Cosima sigh into their kiss. She had one hand firmly placed on Cosima's ass, holding her steady while the other hand cupped a breast. After Delphine started to lavish the girls neck, she whispered: "turn around, cherie"  
Cosima did what she was told, and turned around, now seated on Delphine's lap, her back pressed against Delphine's front. While sucking and biting Cosima's neck, Delphine's fingers pinched her erect nipple, the other one traveling south, finding Cosima's swollen clit easily. "Mon dieu.. you're so ready for me" Delphine let out, touching her softly. "You make me so wet, baby..." Cosima said shakily. At that, Delphine easily plunged two fingers at the same time into Cosima. The angle was a bit difficult, making Delphine's wrists strain, but it worked nevertheless. Cosima immediately pressed her ass into Delphine, giving her more room to explore her depths. Pinching her nipple hard, Delphine started to relentlessly thrust into Cosima. She knew that was what Cosima wanted. Their lovemaking was sometimes tender, but mostly passionate and sometimes a little bit rough. Having sex in a tub wasn't ideal, but it was so goddamn sexy and even though they were under water, Delphine was very much able to fee Cosima's wetness. It was a marvelous feeling, having her lover squirm underneath her hands. Feeling the innerwalls contract, Delphine flattened her hand so that her palm was pressing against Cosima's clit. "Oh fuck, babe.." Cosima's voice started to sound like a whine at this point, her ass pressing harder into Delphine. When Cosima's moans started to increase, Delphine thrusted into her even harder, ignoring the burning pain in her wrist and the water flowing over the edge of the tub. "You're gonna make me come... so hard.." Cosima said through gritted teeth. "Yes.. yes.." Delphine groaned against Cosima's ear. Suddenly, Cosima arched her back, making it almost impossible for Delphine to keep her fingers inside her. Delphine started rubbing her clit with more pressure. "Fuuuuuck! Ohhhh...." Cosima almost yelled, before becoming silent. Her entire body started to shudder, and then went limp in Delphine's arms. Delphine held her lover tight, kissing her neck softly and letting her enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm.  
"You, me... bed, now..." was all Cosima was able to say. "I'm going to make you come, sooo hard right now" she said in a hoarse voice. 

The next day was filled with more sightseeing and exploring the city of Montreal. Cosima was, again, incredibly excited. But Delphine was more nervous than anything. After visiting the market, Delphine took Cosima up to the second largest skyscraper in the city, Au Sommet. It offered them a stunning view. "Oh my god, this is beautiful Delphine!" Cosima said, looking at the view from all different angles. Delphine felt her mouth go dry, the cold metal feeling heavy inside her pocket. Her hand clutched it, holding onto it for dear life.  
"How did you manage to get us up here alone?" Cosima inquired. She was so damn curious all the time. "I have a friend that works here.. he did us a favor" Delphine responded. "I like your friends already!" Cosima laughed. Delphine laughed with her and when Cosima was to enthralled with the view, she sat down on one knee, taking the tiny piece of metal out of her pocket. Cosima started rambling on about how she loved Montreal, and how she could understand why Delphine loved it so much. When Delphine didn't respond, she turned around to find Delphine sitting on one knee. With eyes going wide, she mumbled "Wha..."  
"Cosima Niehaus. Will you marry me?" Delphine asked nervously, holding the small but beautiful ring between her thumb and indexfinger.  
Cosima got down on her knees as well and put her arms around Delphine. "Yes! Yes! Holy shit, yes!!"


End file.
